watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Online Contracts
A multiplayer mode, known as Online Contracts, is accessible to players in Watch Dogs. Online Contracts The six online modes (which are accessed through the smartphone) are named in-game as online contracts, of which there are six available to players. When engaging in online play, the player will always play from the perspective of Aiden Pearce, but will be seen by other players as another citizen. CTOS Mobile Challenge A multiplayer mode where you take control of a police helicopter hunting down Aiden Pearce unique to IOS and android. It is played by connecting to an Xbox/PC/PS game online via the quick match button or by joining one of your Uplay contacts. The goal is to stop the other player (Aiden Pearce) from completing a race course using the police and the environment. As a police helicopter pilot, you can: * Call in police patrol cars, interceptors, SUV's and their SWAT counterparts. * Upgrade your units to increase their effectiveness. * Set your helicopter to a temporary autopilot. * Increase the effectiveness of your helicopter's SWAT marksman. * Hack city objects just like Aiden Pearce. This is the only 1-1 game mode where you have to have the other players permission to play. Online Free Roam Classic free roam is available for players online. Up to eight players can join a single session and then engage in whatever they please. Beware - other players can and probably will try to kill you. Online Decryption Work alone or as a team to decrypt a file before the other team/players. Online Hacking One of the multiplayer modes that exist in Watch Dogs is the seamless entry of another player's game in order to hack them. A player's goal upon entry of another's session is to install a backdoor virus on their smartphone so that they can steal a portion of the data that they have gathered. Upon entry of another player's session, five minutes are available for the target player to be located. Once located, a backdoor virus can then be installed. Once installed, the other player will be alerted and the downloading process must then be completed without being detected or either player being killed. Online Race Racing can take place online and participants each use a vehicle within a certain class, races using boats are also available for players to participate in. The seven classes for players to race in are; *Boat *Budget *Heavy *Motorcycle *Muscle *Performance *Sport Online Tailing In Online Tailing, the fixer enters another player's game unbeknownst to that player. First, the fixer must find the player in question and profile them. After doing this, the fixer must remain within a certain radius of the player until the observation meter reaches 100%. During this time, the fixer must avoid being profiled by the player, in which case the fixer must either kill the player or escape. Fully observing the player results in a success, killing the player or escaping results in a partial success, and being killed by the player (or otherwise) results in a failure. Trivia *Other players have the appearance of a random civilian. * You can join another player's session undetected. * To find another player, profile everyone around you. * If you want to see if someone is in your session, use Focus or pause the game. If focus is faster than normal, or when you pause everything else around you moves, you have another player in your game. * 2xTheTap, a fake player, will try to hack you in the story mission Hacking Contract. * Free Roam Online and online decryption is only for Next Gen (PS4 Xbox One) and PC. * In the 15 minute walkthrough of Watch Dogs, players were able to kill the target if they were spotted. However, this was removed in the final release, as shooting the target does not deal any damage, unless they were knocked back by an explosive. * Online Free Roam, Online Racing, and Online Decryption do not return in ''Watch Dogs 2. ''However, they are replaced with Showd0wn, 4 Player Party, and Bounty Hunter. * The heat level in this game is different, as the police will only prioritize the player with the highest heat level. If another player gains the higher heat, the police will switch to them. * If the police kill an online player, the kill feed will refer them as "Chicago PD." If a nearby player is a witness, they can hear radio chatter saying the suspect has been neutralized. Videos File:Watch Dogs - ctOS Mobile Challenge Gameplay File:Watch Dogs - Multiplayer Race Gameplay File:Watch Dogs - Multiplayer Decryption Gameplay References Category:Multiplayer Category:Features Category:Features in Watch Dogs